unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
.]] "My wife left me!" -Toad .]] Toads are walking, talking Mushrooms that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, particularly in Toad Town. They are very tasty, and Mario likes to eat them. Sadly when Mario eats a Toad it dies. The Toads are endangered freaks thanks to Mario and Luigi and other guys who eat them. They are used to make some kind of butter. Toads first appeared in Super Mario Palette Swaps, but all they did was stand around and give boring advice. Mario could not eat them in this shame, because sprite animation in the 80s sucked and they couldn't draw eating sprites. Toads usually try to help Mario through the shames, but before they give him a tip they get eaten. Following the Toad Revolt, the Toads were forced into hiding in caves. A few recently appeared in the TV show George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures, where George eats them for lunch. Bradzilla is the main predator of the Toads. He eats red Toads, blue Toads, small Toads and big Toads. He was killed by a Bob-Omb thrown by Squidward in order for Squidward to save his house. One Toad made NintenDON'T, but it was called The Weegee Company, but Weegee filed a lawsuit saying that he couldn't use his name, so Evil Guy bought the nameless company and called it NintenDON"T. Life of Toad Toad only has no gender and reproduces with spores, so theres no need for him to dress certain ways, but...he sometimes likes to feel pretty...is that a crime, Mario thinks it is, because he's psychotic, but enough about him. Your average toad lives to about 25-900. And there favorite foods are.. Mushroom flavored alchohol, magic mushrooms, and marijuana. Yes, drugs are what make his voice so scratchy. Breast milk is a rare delicacy, especially when served with cereal. Toad have lots of similar traits to that of a human. Since there are so many toad we couldn't tell you about all of them, so we took out the most popular one..."TOAD". He has played in lots of games and movies! Also, in Buddhism, Toad is revered as the god who tells people who have achieved nirvana: "Thank you (Insert name here), but your spiritual perfection is in another castle." Promptly afterwards, he urinates all over the person. Back in 1987, Toad enjoyed such thing's as, smoking dope and beating homeless men, mainly for their drugs and other related goods. But one day, one of them men he beat was GEN from street fighter. and so toads rise to fame began, he went around the world, fighting, and mostly losing. Until his big break where Steven spielburg asked him to star in a movie called, The Mighty Dikes 2, In that movie toad played as Joelene, a lesbian who hung out with her friends. After that Toad was asked to star in a film called, The insiders, where he met mario, The movie was about these guys who were in a gang, and, had another rival gang, and they were all friends but didn't want to be. After that movie toad's rise to fame began, he was totally famous! Loved by toads all over the world! He gained a lot of money from his fans and his awesomeness, so he went out and wrote his hit book TOAD! Then he went on to make the longest movie serise The Lost Shroom Looking like a mushroom has been a long hard road for toad. His resemblence to the most popularly used drug in America has got him into many troublesome situations. He is constantly being chased and ocassionaly gets eaten. After a person takes a bite of the toad in question he is sent on somthing resembling a psychadelic trip. The person will be magicaly wisked away to mario world were he has the chance to try and beat the game with 3 lifes if succesful toad will be brought back to life and they will all live happily ever after. If the user gets a game over then a lifetime in the jail of bowser will follow. It is not worth eating toad follow my advice and dont eat anything shaped like a mushroom. Noor Hyatt Khan is a newfag. During all this movie making Toad made millions, and eventually, got surgery, after the movie "Dude, wheres my shrooms?" Toad knocked up some skank in Marisiana and they moved to Luigia, where they settled down for a while, but then Toad was called back to L.A where he made ton's more movies, but his relationship between his wife/sister "Toadette" soon soured, he was making movies but spend no time home, his children became hippies and he learned his pet "Lakitu" died of Koopaids. so toad quit the movie business and went home, although he sometimes gets invited to "Mario's Drunken Parties". These days you may find Toad pounding his wife or drinking heavily at Mario's parties. Toad basically just lives the life of an average drunk these days. Recently, he enrolled in Mizzou to study textile and apparel management and joined Sigma Pi fraternity, where he set a North American record for most kegstands by a fungus or moss in one calendar year. Toad also formed a new group consisting of 4 other toads and the Toad brigade was born. They tried to assist Mario on his trip around the galaxy however they got lost in space somewhere. Recently, the Mushroom police had found evidence which showed Toad flipping off Mario from over 20 years ago as he rescued him from Bowser though it is unknown why. He is to be charged nonetheless. The Lost Shroom Serise was writin by Toad and directed by Geroge Lucas. The movie serise took off in 2004 and kept with a good pase for 13 years. Toad got an amazing cast to be in the movie. Tom Cruise was the main character until the 10th movie, Toad had him killed because Toad was getting tired of his shitty preformace after the 8th movie. Then Toad replaced Tom with Clint Eastwood. He showed up for a meeting in May of 2010 and Toad talked to him about and Eastwood took the role. He was with the movie from 11 to 13. The Lost Shroom 13 serise, this was when Toad was wasted one night and wrote the entire script for the 3 part movie. Gorge Lucas didn't aprove beacuse it was basicly a porno. So Toad fired Lucas from the movie and hired Robert Downey Jr. to direct the movie. The movie was the worst of them all. They had nothing to do with the serise at all. It was about haveing sex and partying. Then once Toad relized what the movie had done for him. He quit the it for 3 months because The Lost Shroom pt. 2 and pt. 3 wern't bring in the amount that Toad needed. So Toad wrote the script for the last movies and began filmming. Toad got Robert Downey Jr. to do the lead roll for the rest of the movies. The movie ended with a bang and they gained 21 awards. Later Toad made The Very Lost Shroom pt. 1 and 2 but they didn't work out. See also *Toad Story What you need to know * Toad's are very delicious * They can multiply very much with many speed. * They Hate George Bush * They 'Hate 'Bowser * It is really fun to beat up toads and throw them off cliffs. Category:Species Category:Mushrooms Category:Guys that taste so good Category:Aliens Category:Ugly People Category:Losers Category:Guys who use Patreon